


a moment of circumstance

by brujsedbones



Series: clothes on the floor and your eyes are on me [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dress Up, Embarrassment, Facials, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Loss of Control, M/M, Rimming, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: The difference between today and any ordinary day is that on any ordinary day, Yukhei’s roommate and best friend is not in baby blue thigh high stockings reaching up to grab something from a high shelf, his sweater—Yukhei’s sweater—riding up to reveal a pair of pink panties with black trim.





	a moment of circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this series in four months I'm ashamed

Yukhei thinks it’s amazing, really, how Mark manages to look good in anything he wears. It’s one of the privileges of being classically handsome; the ability to pull off anything. 

He hadn’t really expected Mark to be wearing what he was wearing, but, as expected, Mark looks great in it.

No, more than great. Fantastic. Magnificent. Mind numbingly attractive. 

When Yukhei returns home from his classes, he makes his way to the kitchen, like he does on any ordinary day. The difference between today and any ordinary day is that on any ordinary day, Yukhei’s roommate and best friend is  _ not  _ in thigh high stockings reaching up to grab something from a high shelf, his sweater— _ Yukhei’s  _ sweater—riding up to reveal a pair of pink panties with black trim.

Yukhei swallows thickly before clearing his throat, trying to sound like he’s in control of himself. In an odd way, he is; he is still a good few meters away from the younger, Mark’s upright and not bent over the counter like the way Yukhei would have him, shirt pushed up his back and panties moved to the side. Yukhei counts this small showing of self control as a win for himself.

At the sound, Mark jumps back like he’s been scalded. “Yukhei,” he squeaks, backing away from the cabinets and turning to face him. Yukhei watches the apples of his cheeks slowly grow redder and redder while he tries to tug down the hem of the sweater. “What are you doing here?”

“Class was cancelled. Professor Byun’s hungover,” he answers. He takes a few steps into the kitchen. “And to think,” he murmurs, eyes drinking Mark in, “that Jungwoo went to his own dorm instead of coming here like I offered.”

Mark swallows. “We could...invite him over?”

“No, that would take too long. I want you,” Yukhei pauses, crowding Mark back against the counter, “right now.”

Yukhei’s not usually this forward, but there’s something about seeing Mark in his clothes that is extremely attractive and sucked away every last bit of his self control. If Mark wasn’t into it, he could put a stop to it right now, and Yukhei would back off. Instead, Mark grins and says—

“Then have me.”

With those words, Yukhei grips Mark beneath his thighs and lifts, depositing him onto the counter. The elder slots himself between Mark’s thighs, and Mark leans in first, the kiss open mouthed. Yukhei returns each swipe of tongue, fingers drumming casually over Mark’s waist. 

He runs his hands over Mark’s hips and splays them out over his thighs. Because his hands are huge, one of them accidentally brushes against Mark’s dick, and the way he hums into the kiss sounds so content Yukhei pulls away to see what he did. 

Mark’s hard, straining against his panties, and it’s visible through the oversized sweater. Yukhei lifts the sweater to wrap his fingers around the clothed erection, and Mark physically starts.

Yukhei raises an eyebrow in curiosity. He knows Mark’s body well, and Mark never  _ ever  _ gets this hard from just kissing; there has to be some frottage going on. “Are you this hard from...getting caught?”

Mark buries his face in the juncture between Yukhei’s head and shoulder in embarrassment, and Yukhei can feel the heat radiating off of his skin. “Shut up.”

“Did you somehow find out about my class being cancelled? Did you dress up on purpose, hm?” Yukhei teases, just to get a rise out of him. Mark reacts exactly the how he wants, wrapping his arms around Yukhei’s neck even tighter and whining in mortification, and it’s really fucking cute. He makes Mark let go so he can look him in the eye and ask a very important question.

“Can I eat you out?” Yukhei asks.

Mark swallows the moan that threatens to escape him at the mere thought. He nods. “Yeah, you can do that,” he says, unmoving.

Yukhei leans into him, grinning. “You have to get down for me to access your ass, Mark.”

Mark’s ears take on a red tint. He slides down off the counter, and as soon as his feet hit the floor, Yukhei has him by the hips, turning him around so he is facing the counter. His hand gently presses between Mark’s shoulder blades, and though Mark bends over, he is curious about Yukhei’s motives. He turns around just in time to see the beauty that is Wong Yukhei falling to his knees.

His annoyingly huge hands come up to grab handfuls of Mark’s ass, spreading it open. Yukhei is only half surprised to find that it’s already slick and glistening. He rubs a thumb over the wetness, smiling when Mark lets out a shuddering breath from above him.

“Is this what you get up to every time I have class and you don’t?” 

“No, just today,” Mark says, braced on his forearms.

“Are you sure you didn’t know about my cla—” 

Mark gets tired of Yukhei talking, so he grabs him by the hair and guides his face between the cheeks of his ass. Yukhei doesn’t even fight it, tongue automatically falling out of his mouth. He drags it against the perineum, the usual taste of Mark giving away to the oversweet watermelon flavor of the lube he was using prior to Yukhei’s arrival.

He mouths right up against the rim, tongue searching. Mark arches, pushing his ass onto Yukhei’s face and Yukhei pushes back, tongue flicking over the entrance. The action makes Mark gasp, and Yukhei is extremely satisfied when he sees Mark’s thighs trembling.

Yukhei’s thumbs press against him as his tongue circles his rim, and Mark’s making these cute little noises. Yukhei does this like he’s made for it, and when he works his tongue in, Mark just falls apart. His arms give out, and he leans his cheek against the cool countertop. The difference in temperatures is maddening, and Mark’s full body begins to shake this time.   


The elder presses his thumb past the rim, joining his tongue, and Mark squeaks. He rises up onto his toes, but Yukhei follows, unwilling to let Mark escape him. He backs up a bit, then his wet fingers come up to grab Mark’s ass again. Every part of Mark is so  _ pretty,  _ and Yukhei can’t resist licking over the entrance with renewed fervor when the younger clenches around the absence.

“Fuck, Yukhei, we need,” Mark cuts himself off with a cry. “We need lube.”

Yukhei looks up from where he is on his knees, smugly observing the droplets of precome that have leaked onto the cabinets below. “Why don’t we just go to my room?”

“You think I could make my legs work right now?” Mark asks, not even able to look at him as he says it.

Yukhei grins sunnily, almost too innocent for their current position. “Fine. I’ll go get the lube, then I’m going to come back and fuck you exactly as you are. Don’t move.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Mark quips, arching his back for good measure. The bones in Yukhei’s knees crack as he rights himself at the speed of light. 

It takes Yukhei a few minutes to find the lube in his room. Between himself, Mark, and Jungwoo, it’s used quite a lot, and is never put back exactly where it was before. When he re-enters the kitchen, lube and condom in tow, Mark hasn’t moved at all, hips still pushed backwards, legs still spread wide. Yukhei gives Mark’s ass a nice, loud smack to announce his return, and the squeak that gets past Mark’s lips makes Yukhei’s dick harder, if that were possible.

“Are we really doing this?” Mark asks while Yukhei presses a lube-slick finger past his rim. “Are we really going to fuck in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, why?” Yukhei asks, adding his tongue alongside his finger. Mark gasps sweetly, throat closing up.

“Isn’t this kind of gross?” Mark inquires next.

Yukhei retracts his tongue to smack his teeth, adding a finger to replace what he took away. “Jesus, Mark, are you always this full of questions? It’s not like either of us use this countertop anyway. We can’t cook.”

Mark tilts his head to the side in acknowledgment. “Fair point.”

They don’t spend much time on preparation, seeing as Mark took care of much of that himself. Mark nearly hisses at him when he tries to wear the condom.

“Have you been fucking someone other than me or Jungwoo?” Mark asks. 

“No.”

“Okay, great. Screw the condom,” Mark tells him, and Yukhei puts it down on the opposite counter. He slicks himself up with lube, and pushes into Mark quickly, almost as eager as he is. There’s a choked, broken little sound that Yukhei relishes in, and he wraps his fingers around Mark’s waist one by one.

Yukhei has lost count of exactly how many times they’ve done this together, but each time is as good as, if not better than, the last. Mark’s tight, sucking him in, and Yukhei starts pistoning his hips into him before he can even think much about it.

Mark’s moans are tiny, barely there, so Yukhei knows he’s enjoying it, so he’s still thrown for a loop when Mark opens his mouth to form words.

“Why are you fucking me so fast?” Mark asks.

“I—”

“Slow. Make it last,” Mark says, authority bleeding into his tone. Mark will go on and on about Jungwoo’s voice, but he has a special tone of his own.

While Jungwoo’s voice makes one want to submit, Mark’s voice makes someone not want to disappoint him. Yukhei finds himself complying and whimpering quietly, rolling his hips into Mark slowly.

Mark clutches at the counter, knuckles turning white. “Yes,” he breathes, sounding winded, “Just like that, Yukhei. You’re perfect.”

Mark’s praise makes Yukhei feel about six different types of warm, and he elects to keep doing anything to make Mark happy.

His hand travels up Mark’s back, pushing up the sweater and exposing the smooth skin and pretty curvature of Mark’s waist. He bunches up the fabric in his fist, creating a makeshift harness for him to grab onto, not unlike what he imagined when he first saw Mark in these clothes.

The younger doesn’t even protest when Yukhei starts to fuck him harder, only insisting that it remains slow. It’s maddening for Yukhei to continue on like this, when he has so much to give and he knows how much Mark likes to take.

Yukhei pulls out of him, making Mark turn around to look at him in confusion. “Wha—”

“I can’t do this anymore,” Yukhei says. He grabs Mark underneath his thighs and hoists him up, pressing his back against the fridge. He’s still got Yukhei’s sweater on, and it acts as a barrier between the cold and Mark’s skin. 

Yukhei licks into Mark’s mouth while his fingers inch backwards. Swiftly, he pulls the panties to the side and holds Mark’s ass cheeks apart, pushing his dick back into the tight heat.

Mark cries out, hands flying up to dig his fingernails into Yukhei’s bare shoulders. The elder hisses, fucking up into him harder.

“Fuck,” he moans throatily. Mark clenches around him on instinct. “That feels good. Do it again.”

If Mark were in his right mind, he’d be upset about his loss of influence. But Yukhei’s fucking him so hard, gripping him so tightly, and Mark is nothing if not a slave to making other people feel good—being everything they need, everything they yearn for, everything they would beg for. 

He’s weak against Yukhei’s desires, so what Yukhei wants, Yukhei gets. Mark presses his fingernails back into the elder’s flesh, whining pitifully when he begins to suck a hickey right beneath his ear.

Mark can hear the bottles of beer rattling around in the fridge, shaken by the brutal fucking he’s receiving. “Yukhei,” he begins, throat raw. “Yukhei, baby—ah, fuck—slow down.” 

“No,” Yukhei snaps back almost instantly, pausing to wrap Mark’s legs around his waist. Mark whines, high pitched and outrageous, and he feels Yukhei’s lips curl into a smile against his neck. 

Yukhei pulls back to look Mark in the eyes. “You want me to slow down when you make sounds like  _ that  _ when I fuck you like this?”

Mark squeezes his eyes shut in mortification, creased lines appearing on his forehead. He’s getting shy now, hyperaware of how his treasonous body reacts to everything Yukhei says or does. “Don’t,” he grits out.

Yukhei slows the motion of his hips just how Mark wants, pressing deep. Mark gasps at the sudden change, and tongue falls out of his mouth in surprise. Yukhei smiles, leans forward to suck on it, but abruptly stops when Mark begins to rut his small hips upward in dissatisfaction.

“Oh, what’s this?” Yukhei asks.

“Yukhei,” Mark says in what is supposed to be a warning, but it comes out sounding like a helpless plea.

“I thought you wanted me to slow down,” Yukhei continues, mocking. “So insatiable, Mar—”

Mark slaps a hand over Yukhei’s mouth. “Would you just shut up and fuck me?”

Yukhei always listens to orders. He shifts, pushing Mark’s shoulder blades against the fridge so he can hold his hips forward and fuck him properly. This position seems better for both of them. Yukhei fucks into Mark hard and fast like he had wanted to all along, and Mark is in awe at his strength and stamina.

A particularly hard thrust sends a box of cereal tumbling down from the top of the fridge, but neither of them pay it any mind as it falls down to the floor. Yukhei leans forward, gently resting his forehead against Mark’s. Mark is making these tiny little whimpering sounds, and they increase in volume when Yukhei brushes against Mark’s prostate. 

“Fuck,” Mark curses, voice rough from limited use. His thighs are back to shaking and it embarrasses him to no end. Mark knows Yukhei can feel the trembling on his palms, and he braces for the comment he is undoubtedly going to make.

“You’re shaking,” Yukhei points out, sounding more amused than Mark appreciates. Their lips brush together when he speaks. “You like it when I fuck you that much?”

Beneath all of the pleasure Mark is feeling, beneath the humiliation of being so easily affected by Yukhei, there is a flash of benign irritation at his sudden cockiness. Mark rakes his nails against the broad expanse of Yukhei’s shoulders and murmurs a quiet, “You’re so fucking annoying, did you know that?”

And Yukhei  _ comes,  _ painting Mark’s insides. The younger gasps, completely taken aback. The feeling wasn’t unwelcome—in fact, it had been what Mark wanted since before Yukhei eve came home—but it was just a little sooner than he was expecting.

Yukhei seems shocked as well, eyes blown wide as soon as they re-open. He begins to blush furiously when he sees the look Mark is giving him, eyes glittering with some cruel kind of mirth. In order to avoid the gaze and to solve the issue of Mark not coming yet, Yukhei sinks down to his knees for the second time.

He sucks the head of Mark’s dick into his mouth,  and Mark gasps loudly at the sensation. His hips kick, but Yukhei presses them back against the fridge with one of his freakishly large hands. He’s very lazy about it, not voracious and ravenous like Mark is used to. It’s kind of...hot, seeing Yukhei so disinterested while Mark feels like he’s going to implode.

Without removing his mouth, Yukhei guides one of Mark’s legs around his shoulder. His cum begins to leak out of Mark’s hole and down his thighs, and the younger’s cheeks burn. It’s stupidly hot, and Yukhei finds himself wanting to lap it up with his tongue. He doesn’t though, because his jaw is aching from earlier, and instead uses his fingers as a substitute.  

Yukhei’s fingers are long and thick, and Mark lets out a shuddering breath at the intrusion. “That,” he moans, “That’s good.”

Yukhei only hums and hollows his cheeks in response. His fingers bypass all of his cum, seeking and pressing in search of Mark’s prostate while he bobs his head along the length. He finds it—he’s always been particularly good at that—and Mark’s one knee buckles so hard that Yukhei has to deploy his other hand just so he doesn’t collapse onto the floor.

This time when Mark rolls his hips forward, Yukhei lets him. He focuses on rubbing against the little knob and allows Mark to use his mouth as he pleases. Mark comes fast, far too fast for his liking, and his hips jerk so hard that his dick leaves the confines of Yukhei’s lips and he ends up coming on his face. 

Mark is still twitching when Yukhei stands back up to his full height, sucking on his fingers. Mark, suddenly shy, averts his eyes.

Yukhei towers over Mark, and the younger practically disappears into his shadow. “How are you feeling? Do you wanna go to bed?”

Mark raises his arms. “Carry me,” he says, and Yukhei’s lips twitch into a fond smile before he does what is asked of him.

“You’re strong,” Mark says, candid, head leaned against Yukhei’s shoulder. The elder just chuckles at him. 

“You’re light,” Yukhei counters. He deposits Mark onto his bed and covers him up. Mark catches his hand when he turns to leave.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“To clean the kitchen?” Yukhei says, thinking about the mess. The come on the cabinets; lube, sweat, and abandoned condom on the counter; the cereal box on the floor; Taeyong would have a panic attack.

“You can do that later,” Mark says. He throws back the covers and scoots over. “Lay with me.”

Yukhei crawls into the bed, defenseless. Mark gives him a warm smile and reaches over him to grab his phone. Wordlessly, Mark unlocks it and hands it to Yukhei. He peers at the screen suspiciously. It’s Mark’s texts with Jungwoo.

_ hey  _ Jungwoo texted.  _ lit got cancelled. yukhei’s on his way back to your dorm now _

Yukhei gapes at him. “So you  _ did  _ plan this.”

Mark shrugs. “I was needy.”

Yukhei rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “Yeah, I could tell.” He raises his voice a few octaves, a poor imitation of Mark. “Yukhei, baby, ah fuck, slow down,” he moans loudly. 

Mark hates how attractive the words sound coming from Yukhei’s mouth. He turns over, burying his head in the pillow. Yukhei’s eyes widen. 

“Mark—”

“No!” Mark pretty much shouts, curling his body into fetal position. “Don’t say anything else.”

Yukhei listens like always, pulling Mark into his chest. He never does get around to cleaning the kitchen that night.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for monthssss it's finally out to the world it's much shorter than my usual please don't hate me
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 181018  
> -M


End file.
